Do Androids Feel Anything Below? Yes I've Punched One
by Spyno41
Summary: You ever of a story of an android who bothered a detective so much that he fell in love? Well I don't know what kind of fucked up story you've been reading. That ain't how reality works, kid. Androids don't feel anything and if they display emotions, that's just their programming. Take it from me.


_**There's only 2 ways, count em 2, to any Android options. Either you make a revolution or you put your hands up like a little bitch.**_

Today started like any other day. I woke up, made my cup of joe, got my myself barely dressed with my signature brown coat and head straight to work. Which is honestly surprising after the revolution the androids have caused last week. Was it a revolution or a protest? Ah same fucking thing. I was never really into politics anyways.

I arrive at my job and winked at Serah. I know she's an android and she replied with the usual "Good morning, Detective Reed". But somehow, I heard a touch of familiarity behind that. Eh, who cares. I just went to my desk and immediately went through the files on my desk. Since the incident, the murder between humans and androids have significantly decreased and because homicides nowadays mostly involves androids, I've been left with the basic bitch assignments like finding stolen vehicles, expired license plates and my favorite one, not having a license to sell water at the street.

After finishing with the file, I just put my feet at my desk and started playing my favorite childhood game, Megaman X4, on my tablet. I heard the sound of a coin getting flicked around and I paused to find Connor doing his coin performance at his desk. He's still wearing his usual android uniform, which is weird because I've heard he turned into a deviant….Better not think too much about it. He looked at my direction gave me a smile and waved at me. I, being who I am, gave him my special greeting exclusive for him. My middle finger. Seeing his face becoming confused and his LED turning yellow was the most euphoric moment I had in this week. Even as a "deviant", he still is an android with a set of programs and commands that he has to follow. I like to mess with him, because he is so easy to read and it's just fun. Sometimes though, he just pisses me off that he doesn't bite back and where's the fun in that? I go back to play and I noticed someone coming up to me. Lo and behold, it was my favorite android in the world, standing across my desk.

"Pardon my intrusion, Detective Reed. But I would like to know if I somehow bothered you to warrant the hand gesture you've responded with?" He said to me with a worried look.

I chuckled "Yea. This tin can man right here." I gestured up and down at his general direction. Pretty much giving him a clue that his existence bothers me.

"Oh. I see. I'm sorry for bothering you then, Detective." He said it with a sad tone and even frowned! I almost feel bad for him. Almost.

He went back to his desk still looking down and I was back to playing my game. I definitely can see he's more expressive than our first encounter. Maybe him being a deviant will merit some quality reactions from him. And wouldn't you know it, he has come back for round two.

"Detective, I would like to let you know that I would much prefer you not to call me names during work hours." He said to me.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at the retarded suggestion that a 5 year old would tell to their bullies, while they were taking his lunch money. No, I'm not projecting. Fuck you, Chris.

"All right. Dipshit." I smiled and went back to my tablet. Only this time, Connor didn't go back to his desk. I stopped and looked directly at him. "This is the part where you fuck right off."

"Is there something that I've done wrong to you? I am in good terms with everyone in the department except for you and frankly I just want to know the root of the problem so I can fix it." He determinedly said.

I stood and went up to his face. "You want to really know what's my beef with you? It's because I got the message. So go fuck yourself." I fucking gave him a piece of my mind. However, Connor was unfazed by my hostility.

"I do not comprehend how I'm a message of any kind, but I will make it my mission for us to become friends." He turned around and made his way back to his desk but stopped halfway. "There is one thing that never changed about me." He turned around and fixed his tie. "I always accomplish my mission."


End file.
